The Bonds of Love
by Kawaiibabe14
Summary: A run in with a demon has left Kagome stuck in sengoku jidai. She meets a Great man, but is he plotting something? I now accept annonomous reviews!
1. The Encounter

Hello to all! Thanks for taking time to read my story, its my first so be nice!! I fixed the format problems we had before so here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I...Grrr...Don Donnt...Own inuu inuuyaaashaa...there I said it...happy?  
  
* glares with one eyebrow raised *  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, as Inuyasha looked up and sniffed the air on that moonlit night."Ki...Kikyo." said Inuyasha as he bound off into the forest, leaving Kagome with the sleeping gang. Kagome sat down, but then thought, "What happened last time Inuyasha was with Kikyo? They kissed or hugged or she tried to drag him to hell!!! Iv got to follow him."  
  
She ran in the direction Inuyasha took as she hurriedly stuffed more arrows into her quiver. "I just might need these." Kagome thought. There! In the clearing ahead, there was Kikyo....alone? "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome thought. But before she could figure out why he was not here, a pink glowing arrow hit the tree she was standing behind. "Come out Kagome, I know you're here." Kikyo yelled as she set up her next arrow. Kagome walked out from behind the tree glaring at Kikyo. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. Kikyo looked stunned. "Inuyasha? I was waiting for him, but he hasn't come yet, so I figured ill get you out of the way first."  
  
A scream came from behind Kagome and both miko's turned. "Inu...Inuyasha! That's him!" Kagome yelled. A red blur came running out into the clearing and he saw the girls. He had been stopped by a demon and while he was fighting him, the rancid smell of the demon blood disoriented his sense of smell.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kikyo and Kagome, all of them confused. "RUN" Inuyasha screamed as he heard the demon approach. But it was too late. Both girls where whisked up into the claws of the demon, that looked like a butterfly/caterpillar. Kagome was scared, but she still humorously thought, "Wow these demons are starting to look weirder and weirder as we go!" Inuyasha was running close behind as the demon stopped and spun a separate sack for each woman, and tossed them in, sealing it as Inuyasha flew out from the trees.  
  
The demon held the two sacks in its top set of legs and said "well well Inuyasha you're here just in time for the show." The demon started to squeeze the sacks and Inuyasha was getting pissed. "You put them down bastard!" he screamed as the demon let out an annoying laugh." I am Rykaejen, the king of all demons!" "Ha" Inuyasha thought, "another demon with a huge ego." He reached for his sword when Rykaejen said"if you wish to draw your sword these little wenches shall die!"  
  
"Damn you to hell!" Inuyasha thought. "So what am I supposed to do just sit here and watch?" he said. "No" said Rykaejen, as he began to laugh. "Choose a miko to save, and I will gladly give her to you, along with my 3 shards, for I will have no use for them." "NO!" Inuyasha thought. "This is like my worst nightmare! I can't choose." he thought. Rykaejen began to laugh. "  
  
I would hurry, Inuyasha, for they are suffocating as we speak." "INUYASHA!" thought Kagome. "What in the world is going on? My arrows fell out when he grabbed me and Kikyo was grabbed too but where is she? Where is Inuyasha? I can't breathe!!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as load as she could before things began to get darker.  
  
"Huh? Kagome!?!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He began to think "Kagome is my best friend, I never told her. I love Kikyo though, or do I love Kagome too..." "Hurry up now, it feels like they've both fainted already..." said Rykaejen. "Choose now." Inuyasha panicked.  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger. Couldn't help it * puppy eyes * review please!!! 


	2. Choices

Ok Imm baackkk!! Hehe well heres number 2 just for you! Thanks for reading my pathetic story ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Hi I'm Nanashi. You: hello nanashi. Me: and I have a problem with not admitting that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Ki...Kikyo..." he said through tears. Rykaejen ripped open the sack confining Kikyo and restored her soul for Inuyasha. "Here are the jewel shards; I have no use for the things." But Inuyasha was only half there. He fell to a kneeling position on the ground and began to cry, like a child. Rykaejen left carrying Kagome's sack and flew off to a far away mountain. Inuyasha slowly stood up, picking up kikyo's unconscious body, now whole and alive, and ran off back to the Village of the Abandoned Souls. No one lived there now, so he planned to hide from the others there and live out his life with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome awoke in a hut, obviously belonging to someone of importance, because fancy paintings were on the walls, beautiful mats and oriental blankets on the floors, and a exquisite hand carved table about a foot high up was in the middle of the room, of course with a sewn tablecloth adorning the top. She looked down and saw she was dressed in a silk kimono, a pale blue top and white bottom, with soft silver flowers on the blouse. "EEEEEK!" She thought. "Someone undressed me?!?!" Just then a handsome man appeared in the doorway. Kagome was about to scream when he spoke "don't be alarmed my beautiful miko, I am Benkai Amori, Rykaejen's aide." "Uhhh..." Kagome said. He was certainly handsome though, Kagome thought. His hair was long and blank and pulled up into a ponytail like Kouga's was, and he wore a dark blue kimono with a sliver sash.  
  
Kagome got the impression "pretty boy" from the start. "Wha...where am...who are...what happened? I'm so confused!" Kagome said. "Not now, rest first and we will talk later." Benkai said. Kagome awoke again in the same hut, but it was morning. Benkai walked in and ran out screaming, "She's awake! Lady Kagome has awakened!" villagers cheered and she heard Benkai laughing. "What in the world...?" she thought. Benkai walked in and sat next to Kagome, setting down a basket. "Roll over on your stomach Kagome." He said. Kagome slowly rolled over, as pain shot through her back and neck. He applied herbal medicine to her wounds and bandaged her back up again. "There you're done. I'm surprised that those are the only injuries you have received." Kagome was confused. She just stared at him. "Kagome, do not worry, ill tell you what happened." Kagome smiled weakly. "  
  
He began about how Rykaejen picked the two miko's up, and the cocoon sacks they were in. he stopped when Inuyasha came into the story when he chose Kikyo. Kagome was interested in the rest, to Benkai's unfortunate situation, and Benkai was forced to tell her that the man she loved had chosen Kikyo. He explained that he was Rykaejen's helper and he let Kagome live, because Benkai pleaded for her life. She had woken up shortly after she was brought back and treated, then slept for a week straight.  
  
Kagome was slightly distracted though. "How could he have chosen her? She's dead already! Inuyasha left me to the demons whim! He is such a jerk!" Kagome thought. "Im sorry, I hope I wasn't too much of a pain to have around!" said Kagome. She was used to Inuyasha treating her like a burden sometimes. "Oh of course not Lady Kagome! It was an honor!" "Lady Kagome? What's going on!! "She thought.  
  
"Err....ummm...well....thanks for your help," she caught herself before she said "im gunna go find Inuyasha now." But instead she said, "I need to go back to my home now, through the bone eaters well." She explained. "Ummmm....that well...was...sorta...destroyed during Inuyasha's fight before he saw you." "OH NO!" Kagome thought. "It...it's...gone? But...how will I ever go home?"  
  
Kagome began to cry. She already missed Souta, Grandpa, Mom, and even Buyo, a little. Benkai held Kagome as she cried, he felt sorry because she would never see her family again, but a little happy because this woman was left for his care, and he was determined to win her heart. Everything hit her like a rock. And who knows where Inuyasha was. As if she would ever face him again, she would be too angry and sad and all sorts of emotions that where new to Kagome took over. 


	3. A new Friend

Wheee im back and hyper!! Ok umm (jolly rancher) 0.o o.0 ok yeah this is the fourth (whispers) oh oh ok third, chapter darn I thought I was farther o well  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...erm....well...that is to say...*sweat drop*  
  
Back at The Village of the Abandoned Souls, Inuyasha was healing Kikyo. He was thinking about Kagome and all she had done for him. He remembered the fight they had before he ran off to go find Kikyo.  
  
"Why do you always have to go running home Kagome, you run home like a wittle baybwee!" Kagome was crying. She had needed to go home and study, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. She managed to sneak back, bringing a few books to study and a candy bar for Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew it was he who started the fight, but Kagome tried to make peace. "I don't want your stupid candy Kagome!" she was so mad, but she didn't sit him. Instead she helped Sango quietly with the ramen she was making. It was chicken flavored, Inuyasha's favorite. He didn't eat. She had tried so hard to please him. Then he betrayed her.  
  
He pulled the now slightly mushy candy bar out of his pocket. It was plain, and Inuyasha would do almost anything for a candy bar. He put it away and kept it, hanging on to Kagome in his mind.  
  
Kagome stayed in Benkai's village, vowing never to leave it, he was her friend. It was about one year since the accident, but there wasn't a day that Kagome didn't think about Inuyasha. There weren't many women in the village, so Kagome mostly spent time by herself, cleaning, washing clothes, and cooking, thus receiving high compliments from the thankful villagers. She healed them and they liked her a lot, and Benkai was the man of her dreams. She would always wonder if they would marry, and that would bring her to think about Inuyasha.  
  
Would they have gotten married? Did he and Kikyo get married? She didn't like to think about that part, the part where Inuyasha choose a dead clay thing over her. Benkai continued to serve Rykaejen, now a much lesser of a demon. Kagome wondered why he had given Inuyasha his shards. "O well" Kagome would think, because she would never think about the incident for to long, because she would cry, and the villagers and Benkai would come and comfort her. Not like how Inuyasha would insult her when she cried. She sighed and walked up the hill, it was dark now and she didn't want anyone to worry. When she was back in the hut, Benkai insisted she lay down and rest, because she was out late and could catch a cold.  
  
"Where you thinking about him, Kagome?" Kagome turned away. "Kagome, it's been a year or so. Forget it its all going to be ok." Kagome was only slightly reassured. Benkai left the hut as Rykaejen called him. "Yes my lord?" said Benkai. "The girl is of no use for me, you may have her as your own." Rykaejen said. "Yes my lord!" said Benkai as he hurried out of the hut. "Oh, and Benkai? Do not for get our plan." "Yes, my lord" 


	4. Betrayals

Disclaimer: I...Uh...Well...OK OK OK I don't own that sexay beast of a Hanyou!!!! Leave me alone now...*hides in corner and sucks thumb*  
  
Actions will be like * this* or ::this:: speech is always like "this" thoughts will be like 'this' or "this" if it says thought don't worry its not as confusing as it looks and I would like to thank my bestest best reviewer...ok...my only reviewer.. SilverMyste!!! You're awesome! I accept anonymous reviews now I fixed that so please review!!  
  
O yea sorry about the text format in the past chapters it got screwed up. Mabee a lemon....mabee not... some violence here though so...enjoy!  
  
Kagome began to make some tea as Benkai Burst through the door. "Oh, Benkai, your home! I was just making...you...your... favorite...tea....is something wrong?" Benkai stood there in the doorway, with a scary look in his eyes. "What's going on Benkai?" 'Why is he looking at me that way...I've never seen anyone have that look in their eyes, oh my Kami he's walking closer!!'  
  
Benkai walked closer to Kagome and a few of the village men where peeking their heads in the door snickering and smiling. Kagome jumped up. 'Something is defiantly wrong here!' She ran out of the back of the small house, but she didn't get far before she heard the villagers yells. She ran until she couldn't anymore and sat down on a rock, breathing hard. 'Oh Inuyasha, I wonder what your doing right now' "Inuyasha" Looked down at herself. She had changed so much since they had first met, going from girl to woman. Tears welled up in her eyes as she wondered if she and Inuyasha would have been together. "Stop it Kagome" she told herself. 'This is no time to "wahh owh!" She was tackled to the ground face first into the dirt. "Sit!" she said instinctively. "Running away, Oh, that won't do." 'Benkai?'  
  
Inuyasha felt a tug at his heart as he was jerked away from his ever occurring nightmare. He couldn't stop dreaming about the night when he had to choose. "Damn it" Inuyasha said as he slipped out of bed and stepped on a rock. Kikyo stirred in the bed. Inuyasha stared at Kikyou. 'Only a shell now, she's not a real person, just a clay pot surviving on souls.' Inuyasha stared before he turned and put on his haori. Something was defiantly wrong.  
  
"Stop it Benkai I thought you loved me!" Benkai turned her over and straddled her hips, pinning down her wrists above her head with one hand. "Love is for the weak." Kagome glanced over at his right hand, reaching for the sheath of his dagger. 'Damn it if I was only a bit stronger!" Benkai began to glow. (A/N buy now! Your very own glow in the dark boyfriend! Oh, sorry.) Kagome watched in horror as he transformed into a degraded form of Rykaejen. "Benkai stop! Rykaejen poisoned your soul! You're stronger than him!" Benkai heard none of her please as the dagger was thrust into her right shoulder. He lifted the blade up to his mouth and licked the blood, antennae twisting at the ecstasy of human blood. The weapon was being lifted again, aimed straight at her heart.  
  
Ok ok sorry for the cliffy but I had to I will write the next chapter tonight. I haven't slept since Saturday night. Now I can't sleep. O well. Please Review I want at least 5 I don't care if they are flames or not!! Ill learn from my mistakes. If your all wondering about Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Myouga, they have their part I didn't forget, I just didn't expect to carry this segment of the story on for so long. Well you can go back to reading your good stories now!!!  
  
PS: you will feel guilty if you don't review. PSS: ok, im writing a new story, and I was thinking a kag x miroku or a Sango x sess. No one really writes about those couples. So if u have a story suggestion or a flame or a good old review then please do!!! 


	5. Rescued

Ok like I said I am updating tonight for all of you unfaithful readers out there! I haven't received anything yet I might not review your stories of you don't review mine, with most my fav. Stories I review EVERY time they update. Unless cyber patrol blocks it (curses at cyber patrol) o yes to the author of "the difference between lust and love" please stand up please...no jk yours is one of the review windows cyber patrol blocks so if your reading this your story is the shizz keep going!!! My computer blocks Inuyasha stuff, I had to copy and paste that to get it in word or else it would be like this........ Sux for me.  
  
Well when we left off Benkai was tasting Kagomes blood, and he later admits it was finger lickin good. No. Or Yes. Read On.... PS: fluff warnings!  
  
Kagome looked up in horror. Things were getting blurry and she felt dizzy. All of a sudden she saw red. 'Oh my Kami am I dying?' then the word caught up with the pictures. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The red she had seen was none other than Inuyasha arriving just in time. "Inu....inu...yasha?" All Kagome could see was black now, fuzzys where flying around, bouncing in her vision. She felt Inuyasha pull her close and she leaned against his chest. She was splattered in blood and completely exhausted, not to mention the huge gash in her shoulder. Inuyasha pet her head.  
  
The wounds were far too large for him to mend, so he decided to take a trip to Kaede, whom neither he nor Kagome had seen in a year. As he bound up into the air, soaring over the tree tops, he looked down at Kagome. 'I forgot what she looked like...almost like a...a...angel...' He landed and went up again, trying to concentrate on not shifting Kagome. 'I should have been there, I shouldn't have chosen Kikyou, I should have left Kikyou to die, maybe that her soul might rest in peace.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't noticed the ground coming fast toward him. "SHIT!" he yelled as he caught himself just in time before smashing into the ground. Inu looked down and saw Kagome start to writhe. 'Damn it I woke her up'  
  
'Where is that voice coming from? Where am I?' thought Kagome. Still very blurry, she looked up. A red blur with some white flowing colors, and they were going up and down. 'Inu Inuyasha? Uhh I'm too tired to speak, but this IS kind of fun, now that he's not trying to scare me.' Kagome snuggled into Inu's warm chest, making a certain hanyou blush furiously. Suddenly the pain hit her and she screamed out, thus making Inuyasha falter and almost dump her over in mid air. "Kag...kagome?"  
  
"Yasha." That was all Kagome could pretty much say before she passed out again. 'Oh great not again' Inu kept bounding on towards Kaede's. He reached Kaede's hut at dawn and walked quite forcefully through the door, Kagome in arms. "Inuyasha?? Kagome??" Kaede went to take Kagome from Inuyasha's arms, and as she took him he let out a little growl. Kaede could tell he was trying to be macho about this, but he looked like he was going to break down and cry as Kagome almost rolled off the futon to unconsciously avoid the burning herbs and stinging antiseptic leaves Kaede was trying (keyword here being trying) to apply to her wounds and cuts. Kagome moaned in pain and writhed in pain and Inuyasha almost went after Kaede, who was only trying to help. "Inuyasha I think it would be better if you waited outside." "keh" and with that Inuyasha left and sat out side in the sun staring at the huts door.  
  
Kay... much of cliffy I agree but ill prolly add 1 or 2 more chapters tonight. Please review!!!! 


	6. Suprises

It's me!!! Ok well im sorry I haven't updated much, it's hard to translate and go to school and have a life out of ff net! O wait, * ponders * I don't have a life out of ff net!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm. Too sexy for my disclaimer. Too sexy for my disclaimer...  
  
Umm ok well you're all wondering where Sango and Miroku and Shippou are. Well....im not telling.... they come now so don't worry. Iv decided that a Sango x Sesshomaru would be most amusing, but where to start! 2 time periods and not one good place to begin a plot. Im so pathetic.  
  
And so it continues....  
  
Kaede walked out of the hut with a yellow gold glow around her. Inuyasha jumped up out of the tree he was perched in. "how...how is she?" "She has...she has... amnesia...." Inuyasha looked stunned. "No" he breathed. "And Kikyou.... she... well she's cheating on you for Naraku." "Whaa..." "Shippou is on crack, Inuyasha; he won't make it much longer either...." Inuyasha falls to the ground dramatically, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
NAW im kidding ya. Heh heh Shippou on crack...  
  
Well on with the REAL story...I promise.  
  
Inuyasha sat perched in Goshinboku, looking down at Kaede's hut. His ears where sore from being swiveled forward, straining to hear any noises that where coming from Kaede's hut. All he could hear was Kaede telling the village messenger to go get the tajiya and the village priest, because it was urgent. Inuyasha perked up a bit. 'Could that hag mean Sango and Miroku?'  
  
Sure enough he caught the scent of his old pals heading towards the hut. They smelled different than last time and someone else was with them. The messenger pulled back the reeds and they entered. Inuyasha burst into the hut. "Why do they get to come in and I woah!!" Sango Miroku and Shippou all took it upon them selves to tackle Inuyasha to the dirt and proceed to hug him till he was purple. Kirara chewed on Inuyasha's ears while Shippou was covering Inuyasha's face and planting kisses in his hair. "Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha you back your back yay im so happy I thought you left for good!!!" "Miffow fet moffah mah hace!!" Sango began to laugh her ass off and Miroku tried desperately to pry the hyper kitsune off before Inuyasha used Tessuiga. (A/N It is spelled with 2 S's in the Japanese version and that is what I go by so o well.)  
  
Miroku succeeded and then pulled Inuyasha into a hug. "Old friend I knew you would be back Buhhda would not allow us to be separated!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha relax it's a terminology!" Inuyasha mumbled something about words being confusing and tossed in a few 'feh's' here and there. Then, being the baka he is, remembered what he was really there for.  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede took her role and walked out of the only other room in the hut. "Quiet yourself child! Kagome is asleep for now let her rest." Inuyasha closed his open mouth and plopped down onto the floor and crossed his arms. Sango sat quietly im Miroku's arms while Shippou played with Kirara and Kaede boiled them some stew from the hunt. Inuyasha peeked out and looked over at the tajiya.  
  
'She smells different I wonder if Miroku claimed her, before if Miroku and her sat like that she would scream hentai baka until her throat was sore and beat him with hirakotsu till he was puffy.' "Feh" was his only audible comment. Kaede tried feebly to make conversation with the troubled hanyou but he was lost in thought. Sango sighed and leaned deeper into Miroku's grasp and for the first time Inuyasha notices he wasn't trying to grope her. 'What the hell?!?!'  
  
The Sango thing bothered him so much he just couldn't take it anymore. "SANGO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! THAT'S MIROKU IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICED!!!" Sango blushed. "Nani? I ...uhh...well...we...heh...that is..." "Were going to get married" said Miroku helping her along. Sango was blushing furiously and Miroku beamed. "She's pregnant" he said matter of factly. Sango was as red as Inuyasha's haori and clutching her slightly bulging tummy.  
  
Inuyasha became interested and went over to feel the kicking child and listen to the synchronized heartbeat of child and mother. Sango melted and pulled his hand over to where the baby lay and he could feel his tiny hands and feet. He looked up at her with adoring eyes and secretly wished he and Kagome had a child.  
  
Kaede disappeared and came back into the room and came out with a drowsy Kagome. Inuyasha stared, her pink silver white and blue kimono was blotched with blood and her shoulder was bandaged. In her eyes she wore a forlorn look and in her chest she bore a broken heart, betrayed by her first two lovers.  
  
Hai sad ending but it needed something I will start on 7 now PLEASE review if I don't get any I wont post my Otame no Taki story. It will be good. My friend gave me the funniest idea in the world. Ya know that six flags commercial with the old man dancing in front of the bus? Well...next time you see it replace the man with Miroku!!! Its funny!!! 


	7. Understandings

IM BAAAAAAACK! * Everyone cowers * O come on..... let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit the floor........ eheheheheh...  
  
Ok well im posting the first chapter of otame no taki tonight or tomorrow weather you like it or not * sticks tongue out * I made music videos! 1 trigun 1 cowboy bebop like 4 Inuyasha and like 4 kenshins. Yea. They are awesome my beta reader said so ^_^ is name is Mr. B. get it, Mr. B Mr. T? * Silence * ok you all just suck. Lol naw im kidding I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: im still to sexy for my disclaimer, to sexy for my disclaimer...  
  
Kaede coughed, and stripped her miko outfit off to reveal a tiny bikini top and g string and began to dance as Miroku stuffed twenties in her top.  
  
OMG IMAGES!!! Ok im done kidding with you. ~shudders~ eeeehhhheeeewwww.... maybe I should make a joking paragraph lol I like that one the best...  
  
EWW NOT THAT WAY YOU HENTAI ECCHI!!! Gross!!!!!  
  
Kagomes eyes bore into Inuyasha's and he sat speechless. Sango had her own plans and tried to get up to see Kagome but Miroku had to help the swollen woman up, and he ended up kissing her belly in the process. Sango blushed and hobbled over to Kagome and glommed her, followed by Shippou, of course taking his usual place of greeting. On her face.  
  
Kirara bounded over and used her tiny claws, clawed up to her neck and stuffed her head in the tine crevice between her head and neck. Miroku came over and hugged them all, which ended in him picking them all up in a bear hug and thanking Buhhda that his friend was ok and his wife and child were healthy.  
  
Obviously he was so full of joy that when Kagome was found he kinda, well, exploded. Kagome was scared out of her wits and Sango was thinking 'omg omg what is he doing hes embarrassing me!' Inuyasha stood up and screamed. "What the hell are you doing baka Bouzu let 'em go!" Miroku froze and slowly let them down; he seemed to have forgotten about the inu hanyou's temper. He did not want to get on his bad side, lest he be a target for his sankon tessou.  
  
"KAGOMEKAGOMEimsogladyouback!" Shippou kissed her forehead and patted her hair with his tiny palm. Miroku put a caring hand on her shoulder and quickly pulled back as she winced and screamed.  
  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha lost his temper on the Houshi and managed to hold back most of his temper because of Sango's and her tummy blocking his way. He would never hit a pregnant woman. Or any woman. 'I tried to kill Kagome, I tried to KILL her! Over the jewel!'  
  
He was brought back to reality when he found himself pinned to the floor again, this time by Kagome. She was crying uncontrollably and it took some muscle to lift them both back up to a sitting position, where her sobs quieted and she began to whimper.  
  
The memories flooded back to her as she remembered him choosing Kikyou and leaving her with Benkai. Inuyasha remembered to and he found putting himself in 'Kagomes shoes' that he would be most depressed right now too.  
  
Kaede lifter her off Inuyasha's chest and began to redress her wounds and gave her some herbs. They all ate some stew Kaede made from a recent hunt and mushrooms from Kaede's garden.  
  
Inuyasha sat with his back to the wall watching the others. Miroku was sitting with Sango in his lap with his and her hands on her tummy over her blue kimono, her other one was too tight. Miroku was beaming and dreaming of his baby and Sango was slightly turned talking to Kagome about Benkai. In return, Sango was bombarded with questions like, "when were you married" and "what will you name the child".  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they both needed to talk, so Inuyasha picked up Kagome and brought her up to his chest and sniffed her sweet scent again, because he could not seem to get enough of it. Kagome was a bit surprised, but secretly bursting with joy. She leaned into his rock hard bod (mMm yeah baby yeah baby...oops, sorry did I sat that out loud?) and before she could say 'osuwari' he walked out of the hut and was leaping off toward Goshinboku.  
  
They sat perched in Inuyasha's favorite branch, more like Inuyasha sat and Kagome was nestled on his lap.  
  
"Kagome, im sorry, choosing Kikyou was a mistake, I realized that when I went to find you. She is holding part of your soul Kagome. Im so sorry, I didn't know you cared for me, I was so blind, I,"  
  
"its ok Inuyasha. I, I just feel like I have a, a hole in me, in my heart."  
  
Inuyasha thought 'well you kind of DO have a hole in you'  
  
"Kagome. Ill...ill...ill help you fill that hole."  
  
Kagome was about to speak when Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss, and Kagome closed her eyes and melted in the strong hanyou's arms. He licked at her lips, asking for permission, and she slowly granted it, as Inuyasha slowly explored her mouth.  
  
Kagome was tingling and shaking. She never kissed before, not even Benkai. They slowly pulled away from the passionate kiss and Inuyasha stared into her eyes, before kagome began to silently cry. She leaned onto his chest and Inuyasha put his arms around her and stroked her hair, soothing her as she cried.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you" she said the words so naturally, like they flowed out of her mouth many times before.  
  
"Kagome" Inuyasha pulled her into anther kiss, this one lasting longer and being much more passionate than the last.  
  
'I, I feel so safe and protected when he holds me. I wish I could stay like this forever.'  
  
If it was at all possible, Kagome sunk deeper into Inuyasha's arms and sighed.  
  
~*back at the hut*~  
  
"Houshi sama? What do you think that was all about?"  
  
Miroku had Sango in lap, and he wondered, then slightly frowning at the fact that Sango still called him by profession.  
  
"I don't know taji ya."  
  
"taji ya? But Houshi sama you...i...oh...."  
  
Miroku smiled at his intellect.  
  
"sorry hou... Miroku kun."  
  
Miroku smiled and put his hand ever so slightly up her shirt, and rubbed her stomach. When he found out she had conceived, he wanted to run about the village screaming, Sango in tow, screaming 'that's my baby in there, in there!!! See look at that!' Sango of course would have knocked him unconscious with hiraikotsu by then, but he was going to pop with fatherly pride very soon.  
  
He continued drawing little circles on her tummy, tracing around her bellybutton, and his slightest touch was sending chills through her spine. He smiled again at his awesome power over Sango.  
  
He looked over at the now sleeping girl, no woman now, Miroku reminded himself. She was a woman. His woman. 'Mine' he thought. 'All mine.'  
  
Sango peeked up out of her daze Miroku mistakenly thought was he sleep.  
  
"Selfish Houshi" she said, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Miroku just sat and blinked. 'Kuso! Did I say that out loud?'  
  
Sango got up to get some tea, Miroku helping by pushing her up, and knowing Miroku of course, he pushed her up with his hands on her backside. Sango didn't really complain anymore, Miroku was starting to wonder if she began to enjoy his grope-fest.  
  
Miroku was brought back from his fantasy's by a small cry and an audible sharp intake of breathe coming from the side room of their hut.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
wow I am most Unhappy with how this chapter turned out. heh heh ok I dunno if this was any longer than the others but that's what I was aiming for. And yes, there will be the long awaited lemon in the next chapter. Poor Sango. I hope he doesn't kill the baby. *claps hand over mouth * o shit! I pulled a Miroku! Lol ok well Im typing up otame no taki now. It's a new one, and two people fall in luuuv.... ull see who. A new surprise character.  
  
If ur wondering what Otame no Taki is its my story about a girl named Taki, hence the name. she...well you'll see. R+R YALL!!!! 


End file.
